Through Another's Eye's
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Martin and Aviva used to be friend's, but now all they do is fight with each other! The other's tired of the fighting and being put in the middle try to get them to stop, but nothing work's...until one night Chris make's an innocent wish on a star causing Martin and Aviva to switch bodies! Will they be able to get back to their own bodies or will they be stuck that way forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Through Another's Eye's:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The rain fell heavily, as he looked out the window he sighed, the world outside seemed to match his mood _perfectly_; he _couldn't_ go exploring and to make things worse _she_ had started _another_ argument with him! He went to his room and flopped backwards onto his bed before he ran his hand's over his face and up into his short, blond hair. He heard the door open and he propped himself up on his elbow's and saw his _best friend_ and _younger_ _brother_ standing there his arm's crossed. He _knew_ that _look_; he flopped back down and closed his blue eyes, before he heard his brother speak about the argument.

"_Again_? Why _can't_ you two get _along_?" His brother asked.

"Why _don't_ you ask _her_?" He answered not looking at him.

"I _did_…_she_ told me to ask _you_!" His brother said as he sat beside him.

"Of course she _did_!" He said sitting up, he looked into the brown eyes of his brother and sighed. "Bro, _she_ started it! _You were there_!"

"It _doesn't_ matter _who_ started it, my question _was_ why _can't_ you two get _along_?" His brother asked running a hand through his short, brown hair.

"I guess we're just…" A knock at the door cut him off.

"Come in!" His brother called out.

"Hey guy's, I _don't_ mean to interrupt, but the _disc's_ are ready for you to try now!" Their red headed friend Jimmy said smiling.

"We _can't_ its _raining_!" He said disappointed.

"Not _anymore_, it _stopped_ five minute's ago!" Jimmy said giving them the discs. "_Oh_, and I spotted a _hyena_ heading for the watering hole near the ship on my way down here!"

"_Yes_! _Maybe_ this day _doesn't_ suck after _all_!" He said smiling as he stood. "Come on Chris, I _can't_ wait to try out these _hyena powers_!"

"Me _either_! Come on Martin, _let's go_! Thanks JZ!" Chris said as they left.

**Two Day's Later:**

"_Why_ do you _always_ have to be so _careless_? That's the _third_ Creature pod you _broke_ this _month_!" She yelled at Martin.

"I do it because I just _love_ being yelled at by _you_ Aviva!" He said.

"_Real_ mature Martin!" Aviva said.

"How's _this_ for _mature_?" Martin asked as he stuck his tongue out.

"_Grow up_ Martin!" Aviva yelled.

"I'll _grow up_, when _you_ stop being so _uptight_!" Martin threw back.

"_Enough_!" Chris yelled coming into the control room followed by Koki and Jimmy, all three were tired of their fighting. "What is it _this_ time?" Chris demanded.

"_She started it_!" "_He started it_!" Martin and Aviva yelled together. "_I_ started _it_?! No, _you_ started _it_!" They again yelled together.

"_Stop_!" Jimmy yelled frustrated.

"We _don't_ care _who_ started it! Chris _you_ take Martin and go exploring or _something_! Aviva come on let's go work on one of your invention's!" Koki said gently pushing Martin towards Chris. "Its time you _two_ took a _time out_!"

"_Fine_!" Martin and Aviva said together pouting.

Later that evening after dinner, that was _tense_ thanks to Martin and Aviva _not_ talking to each other _again_, Chris sat outside starring at the sky. Martin and Aviva's fighting was out of control, they used to be _best friend's_, but now they were _enemies_! The _worst_ part was that _neither_ of them seemed to _care_ how their fighting affected Koki, Jimmy, and himself! The three of them were _constantly_ put in the middle, and they _hated_ it and _tried_ to tell them how they felt, but it fell on _deaf ears_! He sighed sadly _wishing_ thing's could go back to the way they were before; he looked back up to the sky. As he did he saw the _biggest_, _brightest_ star shinning so he decided to make a _wish_, he closed his eyes and spoke quietly using the old children's rhyme.

"Starlight, star bright the first star I see tonight! I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight! I wish that Martin and Aviva would _stop_ fighting and see things through the other's _eyes_!"

"Chris?" A voice spoke from behind him; he opened his eyes and turned around.

"Yeah Koki?" He asked smiling.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked coming closer.

"Just getting some fresh air." He said sighing glad she _hadn't_ heard his wish.

"Want some _company_? It's kind of _tense_ in there!" She asked.

"_Sure_! Pull up a _log_!" Chris said smiling as he moved over.

"Thanks!" She said as she sat.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked.

"Now that it's _quiet_ he's playing his videogame's! Aviva's in _her_ room and Martin's in _your_ room both _pouting_ over their _last_ fight!" Koki answered.

"_Great_! Its late maybe we should go to bed?" Chris suggested sighing.

"Yeah, you're _right_ it's been a _long_ day!" Koki agreed as they stood. "_Hey_! That's the _biggest_, _brightest_ star I've _ever_ seen! It's _so_ pretty!" Koki said pointing at Chris' wishing star, Chris looked up and for an _instant_ thought the star looked _brighter_ since he had made his _wish_, he shook his head slightly as he spoke smiling.

"It _is_ beautiful _isn't_ it? That's _why_ I _love_ nature, it's just so _incredible_!" He said realizing he _must_ have _imagined_ it and with one last look, they went inside.

**The Next Morning:**

That night while everyone slept _peacefully_ in their bed's the star rose _higher_ in the sky before it began to glow _brighter_, and as it did Chris' wish came _true_ as Martin and Aviva _switched bodies_.

The next morning Aviva woke with the blankets over her face, she pulled them off her head, rolled over, and sleepily looked around. She saw Chris still asleep in his bed and smiled before closing her eye's, _suddenly_ she opened them and confused to see Chris she sat up only to realize that _not_ only was she in the _brother's room_, she was _also_ in _Martin's body_! She _panicked_ and screamed which woke Chris _scaring_ him _so_ badly he fell out of bed, he got up on his knee's and looked at her across his bed as he spoke.

"_Martin_? What's _wrong_?" He asked as he got up off the floor rubbing his head. "You _scared_ the _crap_ out of _me_!"

"I…I…" Before Aviva could answer, Martin screamed from Aviva's room.

Aviva got out of bed quickly and rushed into the hall followed by Chris, as soon as she stepped into the hallway Martin ran into her knocking them both to the ground Koki, Jimmy and Chris looked at them confused, Jimmy spoke nervously.

"What's with all the _screaming_? Are we being _attacked_?" Jimmy asked looking around.

"No, we're _not_ being attacked JZ!" Chris said as he helped Martin and Aviva up. "So, you _two_ going to tell us _why_ you're _screaming_?" Chris asked as they watched Martin and Aviva looking at each other as if they had _never_ met before. "_Guy's_?"

"Oh, _sorry_ we just umm…had a _bad dream_!" Martin said thinking quickly.

"A _bad dream_? _Both_ of _you_?" Koki asked looking at both of them.

"Yeah…sorry!" Aviva added.

"Well, now that we're _up_ let's go have _breakfast_?" Jimmy suggested.

"Umm…you guy's go _ahead_ we'll meet you there I _need_ to talk to _Martin_ for a second in _private_!" Aviva said, they all looked at her confused.

"_You're_ Martin! You _want_ to _talk_ to _yourself_?" Jimmy asked confused.

"_Right_…I _mean_ I want to talk to _Aviva_!" She quickly corrected herself.

"Are you _sure_ you guy's are _okay_?" Chris asked.

"Yeah br…I _mean_, yeah _CK_ we're _fine_!" Martin answered.

"Alright if you're _sure_! Oh, _don't_ forget Martin you and I are trying out our new _vulture_ disc's _today_!" Chris said smiling as he patted Aviva's back.

"We…we _are_? I mean _yeah we are_!" Aviva said faking her smile.

"See you guy's in _10_!" Chris said as they left.

"We _need_ to talk!" Aviva said dragging Martin into her room and shut her door. "_What_ did _you_ do _Martin_?" She demanded angrily.

"_Me_? _Don't_ you _mean_ what did _you_ do _Aviva_?" Martin said just as angry.

"_Nope_! I _want_ to know what _you_ did !"

"Did you _forget_ I'm _trapped_ in _your_ body, and _not_ by _choice_!" Martin said upset.

"I'm _trapped_ in _your_ body too! _I_ didn't do this, so _you_ must _have_!" She said.

"_Yep_, that's _right_! You _caught_ me Aviva! _I did it_!" Martin said sarcastically.

"_Aha_! You _admit_ you did it!" She said smiling smugly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh _yeah_, I _admit_ I did _it_! I used my _magic wand_, and _switched_ our bodies while you were _sleeping_! _Come on _Aviva, use _your_ head…I mean _my_ head or…_never mind_! Just _think_ about it Aviva, _how_ could _I_ have done _it_?" Martin said upset as he began to pace.

"Well…I _didn't_ do it!" She said sitting.

"_Great_! So, the _only_ thing we _agree_ on is that _neither_ of us did _it_! _A lot _of _help_ that's going to _do_ us!" Martin said still pacing.

"Okay, _okay_, what _do_ we _do_? We can't tell the others, they'll think we're crazy!"

"Oh _yeah_, I can see how _that_ conversation _would_ go; '_Morning guy's, great_ _breakfast…oh by the way Aviva and I switched bodies last night magically while we all slept, pass the toast please!_' _Not_ a _good_ idea!" Martin said.

"Okay, that's _another_ thing we _agree_ on! So, what _do_ we do _then_?" Aviva said.

"_Well_…until we figure this out and how to _fix_ this we need to act like everything's _normal_, act like _each other_!" Martin said.

"That's _it_? _That's_ your _big_ plan?" Aviva asked crossing her arms.

"Okay Aviva _you_ got a _better_ one?" Martin asked crossing his arms too.

"Well…as a matter of fact _I_…_don't_! Okay we'll go with _your_ plan! I _can_ do this…all I have to do is talk and act like a _sugar filled two-year old_!" Aviva said smirking.

"Oh, _really_? Okay then _two_ can play _that_ game…_hmm_, to be _you_ all I have to do is talk and act like an _uptight_, _know it all_! _Piece of cake_!" Martin said smirking back.

"_Uptight know it all _huh? Alright, this mean's _war_! Let's go see how _Chris_ like's his _new_ brother!" Aviva said standing.

"We'll just see how _everyone_ like's the _new_ and _improved Aviva_!" Martin said smiling as they left and joined the others.

After an _interesting_ breakfast where Martin and Aviva ate thing's the other normally _wouldn't_, as well as talked and acted _differently_ Chris and Aviva got into their power suit's and left to explore. After they left Jimmy went to play videogame's, Koki asked Martin if he was ready to work on the new Aquasub. Martin knew _what_ the additions were, the _problem_ was that he had _no_ idea _how_ to do them, he _needed_ to _stall_ or Koki would know he _wasn't_ Aviva! Thinking fast he looked around for an excuse to get out of it, she starred at him confused before she spoke asking of he was okay.

"Aviva you're acting _really_ strange this morning are you _sure_ you're _okay_?"

"Umm…let's just say I'm _not_ really _feeling_ like _myself_ today!" Martin answered honestly.

"Maybe _you've_ been working _too_ hard? I _know_, let's take the day _off_ and just do some much _needed_ relaxing?" Koki suggested.

"I…I _don't_ know Koki, what if Chris and Av…Chris and Martin _need_ us?"

"That's what the _Creature pod's_ are for!" Koki said smiling. "Come on it'll be _fun_! What do you _say_?" Koki asked smiling.

"I _say_…let's do _it_! Let's have some _fun_!" Martin agreed smiling, being _little Miss_. _Aviva_ might _not_ be so _hard_ after all he thought to himself!

Meanwhile Chris and Aviva drove around in the Createrra, she was using the binoculars to search for any vultures, but so far they _weren't_ having any luck. She looked around and became _frustrated_ at not seeing any, until _finally_ she spotted some and excitedly told Chris, she was _so_ excited to _finally_ find some.

"I found _some_! Over _there_!" She said pointing.

"Wow, Martin you're _acting_ like this is your _first_ time seeing _vultures_!"

"_What_? _I' am_? Oh…it's just that I'm _so_ excited to try out the vulture discs, I _can't_ wait!"

"_Neither can I_! Come on bro, we'll _walk_ from here we _don't_ want to scare them off we can _sneak_ up on them if we're _quiet_!" Chris said smiling as he parked and began walking towards them.

After reaching them Aviva was _instantly_ grossed out by the dead animal the vulture's were dinning on, Chris noticed and _confused_ by her reaction asked her about it.

"You _okay_ bro? _Don't_ tell me this _grosses_ you out?" Chris asked.

"Uh…maybe a _little_!" She answered.

"_What_? _Normally_ you _love_ this kind of _thing_!"

"I _do_? I mean I _do_, but I had that _big_ breakfast and well you _know_?"

"Alright let's sneak up and touch one so we can _activate_!" Chris said smiling as he snuck closer, she followed doing everything he did. "_Ready bro_?"

"_Ready_!" Aviva answered.

"_Activate vulture power's_!" Chris said reaching out and touching a vulture's tail he activated his suit and transformed. "_Awesome_! _Your_ turn bro!"

"_Activate vulture power's_!" Aviva said reaching out to touch a vulture, but the bird _moved_ and took off flying causing her to stumble and fall on her face, Chris began to laugh, she stood up and brushed the dirt off herself Chris spoke.

"You _okay_ bro?" Chris asked as he covered his mouth trying _not_ to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm _fine_! I'll get the _next_ one though!" She said sneaking up on another vulture and yet _again_ the bird moved causing her to fall she got up _frustrated_, Chris spoke.

"You're a little _off_ today bro! You getting _slow_ in your _old age_?" Chris said smiling.

"_Ha, ha Chris_! I'll _show_ you _slow_!" She said getting up and trying again.

For a half hour Aviva _tried_ to touch a vulture, but _never_ got close _enough_ and _always_ ended up _falling_, the last time she ended up falling into a large _mud puddle_ getting _completely_ covered. Chris deactivated and _between_ laughs asked if she was _ready_ to _give_ _up_, she _agreed_ _she was more then ready to give up_!

They drove back to the Tortuga, when they arrived Martin, Koki and Jimmy were sitting outside they stood and Chris and Aviva got out of the Createrra.

"Oh…_wow_! _Martin_ what _happened_?" Martin asked _all_ of them trying _not_ to laugh, Aviva glared angrily at him as she spoke.

"I had a little _trouble_ trying to activate _okay_!" She said.

"Go get cleaned up and we'll start lunch!" Koki said _trying_ not to laugh.

"Yeah a nice, _hot_ shower is _just_ what I _need_!" She said going inside their laughter following her.

She went to the brother's room and was grabbing clean clothes when Chris came in smiling, he grabbed clean clothes too and began changing, he took off his shirt Aviva _froze_ she quickly turned around he saw her and spoke.

"You _okay_ Martin?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I…I _just_…" The sound of Jimmy and Martin walking by in the hall _saved_ her from having to think of a _lame excuse_. "_Need to talk to Aviva_!" She said quickly as she opened the door, went out into the hall, and grabbed Martin's arm. She pulled him backwards almost _knocking_ him over, the three guy's looked at her like she _lost_ her mind.

"Did you _need_ something _Martin_?" He asked.

"Yeah, we _need_ to talk _now_!" She said.

"While you two _talk_, I'm going to _finish_ changing!" Chris said smiling as he shut the door, smiling Martin spoke to Jimmy.

"I'll catch up with you later at lunch JZ, _apparently_ Martin and I _need_ to talk!" Martin said as she dragged him to her room. "Alright, Aviva what's _so_ important? I thought you were going for a…" She cut him off as she paced.

"_I can't go in there_!" She said upset pointing towards the brother's room.

"_What_? _Why_?" He asked confused.

"Chris is _changing_!" She answered as she stopped pacing and looked at him.

"_So_? We change _all_ the…_ohhhhh_!" Martin said finally cluing in.

"_What_ am I going to _do_?"

"_Easy fix_! _I'll_ just go in there and…" She cut him off again.

"Uh…you _can't_!" She said.

"Why _not_?"

"Because you're _me_ remember?" She reminded him.

"Oh, _yeah_!" He said.

"Any _more_ bright idea's '_Blue Boy_'?" She asked.

"At _least_ I…" A knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in?" He called out.

"You _better_ get cleaned up Martin; you _don't_ want to get _mud_ everywhere! I'm going up for lunch, _you_ coming too _Aviva_?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I' am CK, oh and _Martin_ try _not_ to get _mud_ anywhere on your way _out_!" Martin said as he left with Chris smirking.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Three Day's Later:**

For the next three day's Martin and Aviva _tried_ to _adjust_ to life in each other's bodies, but _neither_ were having any _luck_! At _first_ it was _fun_ for _both_ of them making the other look like a _fool_, but when the other's began to ask _question's_ they _couldn't_ answer it _stopped_ being _fun_! On top of that the others were getting _suspicious_ when _both_ of them _couldn't_ do _anything_ that came _naturally_ to the other. The _only_ thing that _didn't_ change was their _fighting_ in fact it _actually_ got _worse_! One night Aviva was walking past the control room when she heard Martin talking to _himself_, she stood in the doorway and watched as he _tried_ to figure out how to make a power disc, he was so _frustrated_.

"Not _again_! That's the _fifth_ time I've _messed_ up!" He said as he leaned back in his chair sighing. "It's _hopeless_; I'll _never_ get these discs _ready_ by _tomorrow_!"

"You know you just need to add _another_ code and you'll have _them_!" Aviva said gently coming into the room; he turned to face her as he spoke.

"Oh _yeah_, that's _easy_ for _you_ to _say_! This is _your_ thing; you could _make_ them in your _sleep_!" Martin said moving over to let Aviva do her thing.

"_There_! All _finished_…_two_ power disc's ready to go tomorrow!" She said.

"_See_! It took you _five_ minute's to do _that_…thanks Aviva!" Martin said.

"Yeah well, I maybe _good_ at _tech_ stuff, but _Creature Adventuring_…_not_ my thing! In fact I _stink_ at it!" Aviva said leaning against the desk. "_You_ on the other hand make it _look_ so _easy_!"

"It's simple…if you _practice_ enough! Why don't _I_ give you a few _tips_?" Martin suggested smiling.

"_Would you_? In _return_ I'll give you a few _tips_ on how to be _me_!"

For the rest of the evening they spent time together _alone_ so the others _wouldn't_ see them showing each other _how_ to be them _enough_ to _fool_ the others!

A couple of day's later though their _short-lived truce _came to an _end_ and they were back to fighting _nothing_ had been fixed between them. It had now been a _week_ since they switched bodies and Chris had been _watching_ them _without_ anyone knowing, something just _felt_ different to him, but before he could _confront_ them he needed _proof_. One day while Chris and Aviva were out exploring Chris decided to _test_ Aviva and see if she really was _Martin_!

"Hey bro, let's have a _race_?" Chris suggested as they sat looking out across a small lake she looked at him as he continued. "You _know_ how much you _like_ to _race_!"

"_Right_…I _love_ it!" Aviva said smiling nervously. "Okay, so what _kind_ of _race_?"

"_No_ creature discs, just _you_ and _me_…in _there_!" Chris answered smiling as he pointed at the water. "You _ready_?"

"_Sure_!" Aviva said, she was _nervous_ knowing she _wasn't_ that _great_ of a swimmer. "Let's _go_!" She said as they got ready.

They ran to the water and once in it she began to swim _trying_ to catch up to Chris, but he was _faster_ and reached the shore before _her_. She got out of the water and noticed Chris starring at her _strangely_, she began drying off as she spoke _trying_ to _calm_ her _nerves_.

"You _won_! _Good race bro_!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, _about_ that…Martin you're a _way_ better swimmer than _I' am_! You _always_ have been, that was an _easy_ swim you _should_ have _beat_ me, but you _didn't_ what _happened_?"

"Oh…I had a _leg cramp_! _Slowed_ me down, _I'll_ get you _next_ time Chris!"

"_Leg cramp_…yeah, _sure_ you _will_ bro! Come on let's get back to the Tortuga."

**The Next Day:**

Chris' _suspicions_ only _grew_ and he realized that _Aviva_ was _acting_ like _Martin_, and _Martin_ was _acting_ like _Aviva_! He suddenly remembered his _wish_ about wanting them to see things through each other's eyes, but it was only a _wish_! A _childish_ wish, _things_ like this _didn't_ happen in _real_ life, it _only_ did in _movies_! _No_, there _had_ to be a _different_ explanation, but _what_? He sat watching them as they had _another_ fight and this time he watched them _carefully_ looking for any _subtle clue's_ to help him figure it out. As he did he noticed _Aviva_ keeping her fists clenched by her side, _not_ wanting to _hit_ anyone, they were just clenched out of anger…_like_ _Martin always does_! _Martin_ kept using his hands to talk with to _emphasize_ his _anger_…_like Aviva always does_! There were _other_ subtle hint's, and Chris caught them _all_, he _wasn't_ sure _how_ it happened all he _did_ know was that it _did_…Martin and Aviva had _switched bodies_! Without saying anything Chris got up and walked up to them, he grabbed their arms and drug them out of the room. They went to the brother's room, once behind the closed door Chris began to pace _unsure_ how to tell them, Martin and Aviva sat on Chris' bed watching him Aviva spoke.

"Chris are you _okay_?" Aviva asked concerned.

"No, _Aviva_ actually I'm _not_!" Chris answered still pacing, Martin and Aviva looked at each other before back at Chris who continued pacing Aviva spoke again.

"_What_ did…did you _say_?" Aviva asked.

"I called you _Aviva_! And you're _Martin_!" Chris said stopping.

"I'm _Aviva_!" Martin said trying to _not_ sound like he was lying.

"_No_, you're _Martin_!" Chris answered.

"You…you _know_?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, I know I _figured_ it out!"

"So, if _you_ know _does_ that mean…" Chris cut Aviva off.

"_No_, Jimmy and Koki _don't_! Only _I_ do!" Chris answered looking guiltily.

"I _don't_ understand…_how_ did _you_ figure it out bro?" Martin asked.

"I _just_ noticed the way you two have been acting _weird_ lately, I _watched_ the _subtle clues_ and…I kind of made a _wish_!" Chris said _mumbling_ the last part so they _couldn't_ understand, Martin and Aviva looked at each other before she spoke.

"You did what?" She asked.

"I…I kind of made a _wish_ on a _star_!" Chris answered.

"You did what?" Aviva asked again as she and Martin laughed.

"I made a _wish_ on a _star_ that you two would see things through _each other's eyes_! _Funny_ huh?" Chris said as he laughed too.

"You did _what_!" Aviva said angrily.

"It's _funny_ right? You were just _laughing_! Why _aren't_ you laughing?" Chris said as Aviva angrily began yelling at him in Spanish, Martin held Aviva back, keeping her sitting.

"I have _no_ idea what she's saying bro, but I'm pretty _sure_ it's _not_ something _good_! You better explain what happened while you still have _teeth_!" Martin said keeping Aviva from hitting Chris. "_Anytime now Chris_!"

"Okay, _okay_! About a week ago I was sitting outside getting some fresh air after you two had _another_ fight. I looked up and saw the _biggest_, _brightest_ star I have _ever_ seen in the sky, so I decided to make a _wish_…like we _all_ did when we were _kid's_! I _didn't_ expect it to come true, you know? It was just a _childish_ wish, come on how _many_ times have we done it as kids and _nothing_ happened?" Chris said _trying_ to defend himself.

"He's got a point Aviva! If wishes came _true_ I would be a _superhero_ right now!" Martin said trying to help, she looked at Martin before she spoke.

"You _guy's_ kind of _are_ superhero's Martin!" Aviva said.

"Oh yeah, I guess we _are_!" Martin said. "Okay, _bad_ example!"

"_Don't_ try to help bro, I think you're making it _worse_!" Chris said gently.

"_Right_! Got it…_no_ helping!" Martin said smiling.

"Look Aviva I _didn't_ think this would _happen_! Come on it was a _stupid_, _childish_ wish!"

"_Why_ did you do it _anyway_?" Martin asked.

"We're _tired_ of your _fighting_!" Chris answered.

"_What_? We aren't _that_ bad!" Aviva said.

"Yeah, _yeah_ you guy's _are_! Look, you two are _always_ fighting putting the three of us in the _middle_ and we _hate_ it! So, out of _frustration_ I made that _stupid_ wish! Either you two _figure_ out a way to _fix_ your problems or you're going to _end_ up _pushing_ the three of us away _too_!" Chris said sadly as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

"I had _no_ idea how our fighting _affected_ them!" Aviva said.

"_Me either_! I guess we _have_ been acting like _children_ huh?" Martin said.

"_Yeah_! Chris is _right_ we _need_ to talk!"

"_Alright I'm in_!" Martin agreed.

"I…I _don't_ hate you Martin!" Aviva said gently.

"You _don't_?" He asked shocked.

"_No_, in _fact_ I think of you as my _brother_, but the last couple of month's I guess I just felt…_unappreciated_! Like all you thought of _me _as was just someone who could give you the piece of _technology_ you needed, _not_ as a _friend_! I felt like all I was _good_ for was to make sure you had _all_ the _latest gadget's_ I could come up _with_! It _hurt_…it _still_ does _actually_!" Aviva said sadly.

"Aviva that's _not_ true at all! I think of you _more_ than that, I think of you like a _sister_! I appreciate _everything_ you do for us Aviva!" Martin said gently.

"Then _why_ the _fighting_? _Why_ act so _cold_ to me?" She asked shocked.

"I fought with you because I thought _you_ saw me as _nothing_ more than a _screw-up_! I know I'm _not_ as _organized_ as Chris, and I _can_ get _distracted_ easily so I thought you _only_ saw my _faults_!" Martin admitted sadly, Aviva smiled before she suddenly _hugged_ him.

"Oh, _Martin_! _You crazy fool_!" She said still hugging him. "You're _not_ a _screw-up_, you're just _unique_! You're like a _child_ in a _man's_ body; _innocent_, _kind_, _sweet_, and _caring_! I'm sorry I made you feel like _that_!" She said pulling away.

"_I'm sorry too_! _We've_ been so _stupid_, we should have had this talk a _long_ time ago we could have saved ourselves _a lot _of trouble!" Martin said smiling.

"So…_now_ what _happens_? I mean _how_ does this _work_? _When_ do we _change_ back? _Wait_, _how_ do we _change_ back?" Aviva asked.

"I _don't_ know I've _never_ been in this situation _before_!" Martin said still smiling.

"Oh, yeah _right_…sorry MK!" She said smiling as she nudged him lightly.

"Come on let's go talk to Chris, Jimmy and Koki we _owe_ them a _huge_ apology! _Remember_ though only _Chris_ knows about _us_!" Martin said as they left the room together.

They went up to the control room and found the three of them talking, seeing Martin and Aviva they stopped and Martin spoke to them _ashamed_.

"I know you three are _mad_ at us…and you have every _right_ to be, but we'd like to talk to you _please_?" Martin asked, they looked at each other before back to Martin and Aviva.

"_Alright, we're listening_!" Koki said.

"_First_ off we _owe_ you a _huge_ apology!" Aviva began.

"The _biggest_ apology there _ever_ was!" Martin added.

"Until today _neither_ of us knew just how much our _fighting_ affected the _three_ of you, until Chris called us on it! We _both_ were so caught up in our _anger_ that we _didn't_ notice how _you_ felt!" Aviva said.

"You _have_ to _believe_ us when we tell you _neither_ of us _ever_ wanted to hurt the three of you! We were _childish_, _immature_, _stubborn_…you can _stop_ me _any time now_!" Martin said.

"You forgot _selfish_!" Jimmy added.

"And _foolish_, _wrong_, _disrespectful_…" Koki continued, but Chris cut her off.

"Okay guy's, I _think_ they get the _point_!" Chris said smiling.

"Oh, _yeah_ and it's a _sharp one_! What we're _trying_ to say is…we're _all_ of that and _more_, and what we are _now_ is _sorry_! We talked and worked things out and we made up, the _only_ thing _missing_ is your _forgiveness_!" Martin said.

"Well…what do you guy's _think_? _Should_ we _forgive_ them?" Koki asked as Chris and Jimmy looked at her, then each other before back to Martin and Aviva.

"_Yeah we should_!" Jimmy said smiling.

"_I agree_!" Chris and Koki said together.

"_Really_?" Aviva asked.

"_Really_!" Chris answered as they all hugged.

"_Alright_, this call's for a _celebration_!" Jimmy said turning on the music.

As they celebrated Chris watched them dancing, laughing and having a great time and he was _grateful_ that Martin and Aviva had fixed their friendship before it was too _late_! In the _end_ thing's had _returned_ to the way they _used_ to be, and he was _happy_ knowing that the _bond_ the _five_ of them shared only became _stronger_!

**The Next Morning:**

That night while everyone once again slept peacefully _unaware_ the wishing star rose higher in the sky. Its light grew _brighter_ as it once again _switched_ Martin and Aviva _back_ to their _own_ bodies before it slowly _faded_ until it _blended_ in with the other stars in the sky!

The next morning the sun's warm ray's fell on Martin's face waking him from his sleep. He lay with his eye's closed smiling sleepily, despite _still_ being in Aviva's body he was _happy_ knowing they had _fixed_ their _friendship_! His thoughts were interrupted by the soft snore's coming from the bed beside him as Chris slept peacefully. Martin opened his eye's confused about _why_ he could hear Chris' _snore's_ from Aviva's room and sat up realizing he was back in his _own_ body! So happy he screamed out scaring Chris awake causing him to fall out of bed _again_. This time though Martin helped him up, Chris rubbed his head as he looked at Martin and spoke about his wake up calls.

"Okay, _either_ these wake up call's _have_ to _stop_ or we get _padding_ for the _floors_!"

"Sorry Chris, I…" Before Martin could explain though Aviva screaming from her room cut him off, Martin smiling opened the door and ran into the hallway and Aviva ran into him _knocking_ them both down again, the other's joined them in the hall as _again_ Martin and Aviva looked at each other as if they had _never_ met before Jimmy spoke.

"What's _going_ on!? Are we under _attack_?" Jimmy asked.

"_Nope_, just another _bad_ dream _right_ guy's?" Chris said helping Martin and Aviva up.

"_Yep_, sorry guy's!" Aviva said smiling.

"Come on let's get dressed and go _exploring_ bro! I _feel_ like its been _day's_ since I went _Creature Adventuring_!" Martin said smiling as he winked at Chris who smiled back.

"_What_? You were out exploring _yesterday_ with Chris!" Jimmy said confused.

"I _know_ how you _feel_ MK! I _can't_ wait to start _inventing_, it feel's like it's been _day's_ since I've done _any_!" Aviva said smiling.

"Aviva you _just_ were…_aw_, _never mind_! Come on JZ let's go start breakfast, it's _too_ early for this _craziness_!" Koki said yawning as they left.

"It's _so_ good to have you guy's _back_!" Chris said once they were alone.

"It's _good_ to be _back_ bro!" Martin said patting Chris on the back.

"See you boy's at breakfast!" Aviva said smiling as she went to change.

"You know Chris I learned _two_, _important_ thing's from all of _this_!" Martin said as they went into their room to change.

"Oh _yeah_? _What_? That _family_ and _friend's_ are the _most_ important things in life, and we should make sure they _know_ how much we _care_ about them?" Chris asked.

"_That's number one_!" Martin agreed.

"_What's_ _number two then_?" Chris asked.

"That you _should_ be _careful_ what you _wish_ for cause it just _might come true_!" Martin teased Chris as they both laughed.

As Chris got dressed he smiled to himself, life was _definitely_ an _adventure_ everyday, but he _wouldn't_ change a _thing_ about it, life was _now_ back to _normal_…well as _normal_ as you can _get_ being a _Wild Kratt_!

**THE END!**


End file.
